


Two Wrongs Make a Right

by HecticHemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: High School AU, Kissing, M/M, deaf!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHemmings/pseuds/HecticHemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This kid looks like he really wants to kiss me, Michael thought to himself, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. </p><p>Okay, maybe he wasn't completely wrong. Luke kind of maybe defiantly wanted to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wrongs Make a Right

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are most appreciated! Thank yooou x

Luke was walking down the street when it happened.

A simple, day to day activity that should involve little to no human interaction. It was something Luke enjoyed doing, as it gave him time to think. Except today. Today the world must have hated him.

He was walking down a path he’d been walking since well, he could literally _walk,_ with these over-sized pair of headphones hooked around his neck. They were the kind you’d probably see DJ’s wearing, and Luke thought they looked absolutely ridiculous resting on his thin neck, but he never took them off or tried to find a smaller pair because they were the only thing that could actually enable him to hear music he wanted to listen to. 

Well actually, hear the _vibrations._

See, he’d been deaf since he was ten, so he couldn’t exactly hear the words the bands were singing, but he enjoyed the vibrations of the music nevertheless. He was currently listening to All Time Low, his favourite band currently, not only because the music sounded cool on his neck but he kind of maybe had the biggest crush on Jack Barakat, but no one needed to know that.

He just rounded a corner when he suddenly collided with another body, and he immediately went tumbling back and onto the concrete side walk. He’d let out a groan, or maybe it was something closer to a weird gurgle, before finally looking up to see another boy towering over him. The stranger was talking, Luke could see this from the way his lips were moving wildly, probably apologizing. He extended his arm, offering a hand to the blonde, and Luke took it gratefully.

He fixed the positioning of his headphones on his neck before reaching into his pocket and shutting off the music. He then focused his attention on the boy in front of him and his eyes widened slightly for none other than _Michael Clifford_ was standing in front of him.

Luke had never talked to Michael before, and Michael probably had no idea he even existed, but before Luke had gone deaf and had to be pulled out of school, he’d had a tiny crush on Michael. Tiny as in gushing over him to his best friend Calum when he was sexually confused and young. Now though, Michael had gotten taller and his hair is longer than it used to be and okay, Luke feels as though his feelings might have returned just from looking at the boy.

His eyes focused on Michael’s lips, watching the way they moved with each word he said, trying to figure out what he was saying to him. He wasn’t too good at this, it was easier for him to read sign language, but he was trying his best.

 _This kid looks like he really wants to kiss me,_ Michael thought to himself, but he couldn’t have been more wrong.

Okay, maybe he wasn't _completely_ wrong. Luke kind of maybe defiantly wanted to kiss him, but he also really wants to figure out what Michael could still possibly be talking about.

It occurred to him that looking at his lips for such a long amount of time probably wasn’t the best idea ever when Michael suddenly stopped talking, and began to lean in. Luke’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion to begin with before he suddenly realized that Michael was going to kiss him.

 _Who kisses someone they don’t even know? Someone they just_ ran into _on the street?_

He immediately pulled away, and Michael did too once his lips met nothing but the air. Luke swung his arms around, desperately trying to help Michael understand what was going on. He tried pointing to his ears, then to his mouth, but Michael only looked more confused as the seconds passed. Luke shook his head, thinking for a moment before he finally had an idea. He tugged out his phone and opened up the notes, typing Michael a message.

_‘Sorry, don’t know what you’re saying. I’m deaf.’_

He showed Michael his message, and Luke watched as a blush crept onto the boys cheeks. He carefully took the phone from Luke, typing back a message.

_‘I’m so sorry! But hey, you’re Luke right? The boy who was in the year below me before you suddenly dropped out of school? That must’ve been when you went deaf, huh?’_

When Luke read the note, he nodded at Michael, and couldn’t help but smile too because wow, Michael knew who he was. He took his phone back.

_‘Why did you try to kiss me? I mean, do you go ‘round kissing people you run into on the street?’_

Michael blushed harder upon reading Luke’s note. He shook his head no, smiling gently and taking the phone again.

_‘I only go ‘round kissing cute people I run into on the street.’_

This one made Luke blush, his heart fluttering when he met Michael’s eyes. He didn’t know how to respond, but it would seem that he didn’t have to. Michael began to type out another message.

_‘Did you maybe want to go get coffee with me? I know this place not too far from here, and I’d really like to try and get to know you better. Without the kissing this time.’_

Luke screwed his nose up at that last bit, shaking his head gently and taking the phone.

_‘I’d love to get coffee with you, but maybe with a little kissing on the side. Maybe.’_

Michael chuckled, his lips tugging up to his eyes and his adams apple bobbing as the laughs emitted from his mouth and Luke wishes desperately he could hear it but he couldn’t and that really sucked but it was okay, because he was going to get coffee with Michael. It was almost unbelievable.

Michael nodded at Luke and took the phone, writing him a final message.

_‘Okay, maybe with a little kissing on the side, if you’re lucky.’_

That was enough for Luke to follow Michael down the street, toward the unknown coffee shop the boy was talking about.

Luke never deleted those notes they shared on his phone, and they served as a great laugh in the future when Michael and Luke were telling their daughter about how Daddy Michael ran into Papa Luke on the street and tried to kiss him.


End file.
